Training
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Training time. Arcee has the first task to complete a mission but she makes a mistake. Now she feels hopeless. But…the leader always knows what to say. Optimus/Arcee Just a short story


**Training time. Arcee has the first task to complete a mission but she makes a mistake. Now she feels hopeless. But…the leader always knows what to say.**

* * *

….

* * *

"Today is the first training exercise" said Magnus "We are looking forward to the results"

The whole team stands in a straight line. All were Mechs but there is one famine. Arcee. She wants to become a soldier to help the others. She always wants to get her hands on the cons. She wants revenge; but the leader tells her; it's never the answer.

"Ready tiny…" ask Cliffjumper

"Oh yes I am" said Arcee "Are you?"

"Ohh…always" said Cliffjumper

"Bulkhead…" said Magnus "You're first"

Wheeljack gives him a fist pump. Bulkhead goes in. The others have to stay back and wait. Arcee looks towards the room. Bulkhead was doing pretty well. She looks towards the window.

She sees the leader; with his little notepad. He was watching every show Bulkhead gives. Arcee smiles as she stares longer at the leader.

Arcee always remembers him as Orion. She has always have feelings but now he is a prime. He's been busy all the time.

"Wheeljack…next"

….

Hours have passed and Cliffjumper, tailgate and Arcee are left.

"Arcee…up next" said Magnus.

Arcee sighs as she heads towards the training room. She stands in position; waiting.

"Arcee…your task is to shoot every con…and avoid the Bots…" said the leader.

"Yes sir…"

The lights were turn off and the lights start flashing. Arcee arms herself and watches the room carefully. She remains calm as she walks slowly but quick through the maze. She sees one and shoots it. It was a con.

Arcee keeps going; she hits every single Con. She smirks; losing her concentration. Explosions were heard and she jumps back. The cons appear and she shoots. Arcee trips and falls but she manages to shoot.

She gets up only to get struck by a pole. She shoots and it bounces back; hitting her on the arm. She yelps as she falls on her knees.

"Arcee…!" yells Prime.

"Turn off the stimulator" said Magnus

Arcee groans as she tries to move her arm. The door opens and there stands the leader. Arcee looks down.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"You…wounded…"

"I'm fine…" she said "How did I do?"

Optimus sighs "You did well…but you shot one Bot"

She groans.

"And…you got hit…"

She starts crying now. Arcee trained all week for this. She was ready; or she thought she was. She works her best; so she can prove to the guys that she is strong. Arcee looks back and sees Cliffjumper and Tailgate…worried.

"Great…" she cries again.

"Arcee…you did great" said Optimus "Good enough to know that you have our backs…"

"But…But…" her tears flow slowly. Her arm aching by the shot.

"Let's get you some help"

Optimus helps her. Ratchet was checking Bumblebee. Prime looks at the scout with a raise eyebrow. "Bee…what happen?"

"Nothing…I just…okay…I was playing with the guys and I got hit"

"We will talk later…" said Optimus. The scout rushes out. Optimus helps Arcee sit down. Ratchet checks her arm.

….

Arcee has to wear a shoulder strap for one night. She feels so empty now. She just screwed up in the training room. She trips and then she gets hit by a pole. Also…she shot an Autobot. Arcee looks at the mirror and she starts crying.

A knock was heard. She whips her tears and answers it with her head low.

"Arcee…I came to check on you…to see if you are okay" said Prime

"I'm fine…" she sniffles. Optimus sighs.

"May I come in?"

"Sure…"

She closes the door once he gets in. Arcee goes to her bed and sits. Optimus kneels in front of her.

"Arcee…you pass the exam" said Optimus

"I know…but I screwed up…I didn't even get to finish the course" she cries.

"Arcee…nobody is perfect…"

She groans as she looks away. Optimus makes her face him.

"You know…Cliffjumper shot two Autobots…and he fell too" said Prime "Magnus…trips and breaks the lights…Wheeljack sliced a gate for no reason I guess he thought it was a Con"

"Why are you telling me this?" ask Arcee

"Cause…everyone makes mistakes…" said Optimus "We are all Autobots…we make mistakes"

Arcee nods "But not you?"

Optimus smiles "I did…I blasted a wall and almost hit Alpha Trion"

Arcee laughs a little "Really?"

"Oh yeah…his face was priceless…but he knows that everyone makes mistakes…without them we are nothing"

Arcee laughs again "You're right…"

"You a great soldier Arcee…"

She blushes and Optimus smiles. Optimus whips the last tear with his thumb. He leans in closer to Arcee.

"Did I ever mention…how beautiful you are" said Optimus

Arcee blushes again and locks eyes with Prime. Arcee brings her lips to his. Optimus kisses back and they kiss with passion. They released and locks eyes; neither of them look away.

Optimus hugs her now. She loves the feeling of his arms around her. She doesn't feel like a failure anymore. Optimus lays down with her in his arms.

Optimus kisses her again.

"Optimus…will I ever finish the course?"

"Yes…you will" said Prime "Tomorrow you can take the test"

"Good…" she said "I'll be ready by then"

"That's because you learn from your mistakes…" said Prime "Which is helpful"

"True…" she smiles.

Optimus kisses her helm. "I know you will do great"

She smiles as she looks at the leader. He has the cutest smile. She goes up to kiss him. She hugs him tight; both fall asleep.

…

Arcee arms herself and she looks at Prime. Magnus looks at him as well.

"Let's start…" said Optimus. Arcee smirks as Optimus blows her a kiss. She dodges some blows and starts the maze.

Optimus looks upon the soldier; he can see some improvement. She shoots the Cons; protects the bots and watches for traps. Arcee does a flip but was struck. She falls.

She looks at the leader. He was worried but then he smiles; telling her it's okay. Arcee smirks and gets up quickly and continues. Mistakes are made…you either run from it…or learn from them.

The beeping sound is heard. She is done; she finishes the course.

"Well done…Arcee" said Optimus "Very well done"

She salutes and heads towards the cafeteria. Optimus lifts her up and kisses her.

"Optimus…" she laughs.

"You did it" he said.

"Thank you…" she kisses him "For helping me"

Optimus nods. He sets her down. He holds her hand into his and walks. She hugs him as they walk along. She is proud of herself. She completed her training. Her next task is in the battlefield.

She is looking forward to helping the people. Alongside Optimus Prime, her love.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Short story Optimus x Arcee**


End file.
